In the field of radio communications, it is desirable to transmit and receive from the same antenna or antennas. High efficiency may be achieved when the transmission and reception occur simultaneously on the same radio channel. Transmitting and receiving on the same channel is known as full duplex. High-power transmitted signals with low-power received signals may lead to self-interference of the transmitted signal into the received signal, where the self-interference arises from leakage of the transmitted signal into the received signal path. This leakage may be due to reflections of the transmitted signal from the antenna, other components in the RF chain, or from the local environment. That is, the received signal contains the desired signal plus self-interference.